Qrow Branwen
Summary Qrow Branwen is the uncle of Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long, as well as the twin brother of Raven Branwen. He is a teacher at Signal Academy and taught Ruby how to wield a scythe. Qrow is a rude, blunt, cynical, sometimes crass, and foul-mouthed, yet cool-headed and nonchalant individual. It's openly stated that he's an alcoholic and disrespects the Atlas military. He also shows a level of cockiness when he smugly slicks his bangs back and taunts Winter into attacking him and was willing to distract his nieces to claim victory over them in video games. Behind this childish façade, however, lies the demeanor of a veteran Huntsman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Qrow Branwen Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Human, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman, Marksman, and Scythe Wielder), Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Passive Probability Manipulation (Via Semblance), Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Transformation (Can transform into a Crow, granting him Flight), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Fought against Base Raven and was stated to be her equal) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Was moving so quickly during his clash with Winter that they appeared to blur from the perspective of Mercury. His fight with Tyrian happened so quickly that Ruby Rose had extreme difficulty in drawing a bead on the latter) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Can take hits from Base Raven, and was able to survive hits from Hazel, who was able to one-shot a queen lancer. Took hits from the Grimm Sphinx), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High (Often ventures outside the kingdoms in order to hunt Grimm, assumed to have taken on more dangerous Grimm than Ruby) Range: Extended melee range with his scythe, dozens of meters with gun and ranged slashes Standard Equipment: Harbinger (Gun/Scythe/Sword hybrid) Intelligence: Despite his reputation as a frequent alcoholic, Qrow is nevertheless one of the most capable Huntsmen in the series, easily making a fool of Winter Schnee, another professional Huntress, while under the influence. His skill and power are so great that Mercury Black, a professional assassin who can casually defeat trained 2nd Year Huntsmen-in-Training like Coco Adel, is terrified of his presence and immediately flees on sight. He is an excellent marksman, swordsman, and scythe wielder, expertly utilizing what Ozpin describes as "one of the most dangerous weapons known to man". Even when disarmed, he simply resorted to fisticuffs to beat Tyrian back with ease, despite the latter's status as one of Salem's most trusted followers. He is also an expert tracker, having followed RNJR for months without their knowledge, and is wise enough to be part of Ozpin's inner circle, which includes high-ranking individuals like James Ironwood and Beacon's Glynda Goodwitch. Weaknesses: He's sometimes intoxicated when he fights. Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. His semblance can affect allies without his consent. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged (Though in Qrow's case this only applies to him actively focusing his Semblance as it is normally continually passively active). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harbinger:' Harbinger is Qrow Branwen's signature weapon. It is a large-bladed weapon that can take on four forms total; a compact storage mode, a single-edged greatsword, a shotgun, and a scythe. In its greatsword form, the barrels of the shotgun are situated on either side of the main blade, although it is unknown whether they are functional in this state. Harbinger's ranged mode, in which the blade folds forwards, makes the shotgun barrels more prominent, with the rounds having a buckshot-like spread. Qrow can also use this mode at close range by semi-converting his weapon into its scythe form. In its scythe form, the shotgun barrels are present in the middle of the head of the scythe, and the shotguns can rotate independently of the rest of the hilt and of each other. *'Semblance: Misfortune:' Qrow's Semblance brings misfortune wherever he goes, and unlike most Semblances, his is almost constantly active, with random spikes leading to incidents ranging from things as minor as small as a glass being knocked onto the floor to things as significant as a blocked attack chopping off the corner of a building. His Semblance can come to his advantage in a fight, such as when it caused Tyrian to fall through the roof of a building. His Semblance does not discriminate on who it affects, which causes him to keep his distance from the people he cares about. He can also choose to amplify his Semblance when he wishes. *'Transformation:' Qrow has the ability to transform into a crow at will and thus use it to fly long distances and hide in plain sight. This ability was granted to him by Ozpin at some point prior to the start of the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:RWBY Category:Alcoholics Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Characters Category:Teachers Category:Birds Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Probability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8